Sí
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Una sortija perdida, un amigo bastante malvado y una amistad que a veces parece más un matrimonio.


_Ha comenzado a hacer frío en la ciudad, inevitablemente he acabado por enfermarme, si de algo ha servido es que me quedado en casa a ver House,de las cosas malas siempre acaban por salir cosas buenas o como dicen "cuando una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre"._

**Si**

**(basado en el capítulo 6x10)**

James estaba sentado en el sofa que no acababa de gustarle pero habían acabado por conservar por la única razón de que Gregory siempre ganaba las batallas por más pequeñas que fueran.

En venganza, James había conservado el enorme poster que Gregory había comprado para parecer gay frente a la bella vecina que ahora los aborrecia. También había procurado canturrear todos los musicales que conocía, encontrando especial placer en los que Gregory más aborrecia.

Aquel juego duró varias semanas hasta que el asunto con la bella vecina pasó a segundo plano y James pasó a distraerse decorando el apartamento hasta hacerlo habitable mientras Gregory hacia lo propio con sus prostitutas favoritas.

-El problema, Wilson, es que aunque ya no es necesario parecer una adorable pareja tú te empeñas en ello- le dijo Gregory un día que le preguntó por su elección de cortinas para la cocina.

James meditaba en ello justo en aquel momento mientras daba un par de sorbos a la cerveza que había sacado de refrigerador, por dios que a veces Gregory lo hacía actuar como su "esposa" pero nada más alejado de la realidad, lo que pasaba es que su amigo era como un niño que no tenía límites y quien sabe de que sería capaz si no estuviera James para ponerle un alto.

Amistad y nada más, solo era eso.

James miró la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la televisión, pasaban de las siete y Gregory no había llegado, no le extrañaba, al parecer él y su equipo estaban sobre un caso complicado.

Decidió esperarle para cenar, mientras tanto podría buscar la sortija que había alquilado a la joyeria para pedirle supuestamente matrimonio a Gregory, el asunto de la bella vecina se había salido un poco de proporción pero él había ganado magistralmente con esa jugada.

Ahora el problema es que la dichosa sortija no aparecía y mañana era el plazo límite para entregarla, empezaba a sospechar que Gregory la había ocultado para fastidiarle y de ser posible hacerle gastar un par de miles de dólares en una sortija que nadie iba a usar.

Empezó por su habitación, la ropa sucia, el baño, la cocina y por supuesto el cuarto de Gregory, por supuesto no había nada.

Ya vería ese supuesto mejor amigo cuando volviera!

Mientras mantenía pocas esperanzas en encontrar la sortija la puerta se abrió, el hombre del bastón entró cojeando aireadamente, como si fueravel acto digno de un rey.

James le miró desde la cocina con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Gregory tomó la palabra de una forma alegre, completamente cínica.

-Fue un caso muy aburrido antes de que lo preguntes, la paciente era lesbiana y estaba muy buena.

-Y supongo que eso hizo el caso divertido- James se cruzó de brazos mientras su amigo dejaba sus cosas distraídamente sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto! Qué no lo oiste? Estaba muy buena, estaba que la trece se la ligara pero la enfermita resultó más interesada en Chase, lo cual no me extraña.

-cómo que no te extraña?- preguntó James y Gregory sólo se encogió de hombros y no habló más del asunto.

Lo siguiente fue la escena, espagueti que James cocinó y Gregory insistio en comer frente al televisor tras meterse un puñado de vicodinas a la boca, fue durante ese tiempo que James aprovechó para indagar sobre el paradero de la sortija, otra vez Gregory se adelantó a sus palabras.

-Sí.

-¿sí qué?

-A tu pregunta.

-No te hecho...oh espera, ¿tú la tienes, cierto?

Gregory desvio la atención de Hospital General, la telenovela que solía ver, y fijó sus ojos en James mientras ponía cara de no comprender a que se refería.

-Ah...¡la sortija! Eso es un sí también.

-¿Tambien? -James levantó la voz exasperado- House, donde la ocultaste? Debo devolverla mañana.

-Wilson, ya que he respondido si no veo una razón para que devuelvas la sortija- Gregoryvle sonrió como un niño que guarda en secreto una travesura, James sólo parpadeaba confundido preguntándose de que diablos hablaba su amigo.

Y luego lo recordó.

Su cara vse puso de un rojo tan notorio y su expresión era indescriptible, Gregory parecía disfrutar mucho con ello.

_Gregory House, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Si tan sólo James fuera ser capaz de lograr adivinar si su amigo bromeaba o hablaba enserio.

De lo que si estaba seguro es que podía decirle adiós a una buena cantidad de dinero mientras ponía su mejor cara de molestia para fingir que aquello en verdad le molestaba.

Aunque fuera todo lo contrario.


End file.
